Forum:Multiple Characters by Era or Game?
For characters who appear in multiple eras, should we differentiate by era or game? By this, I mean should it be differentiated by: *'Era' *No parentheses *(G.U.) *(LINK) or *'Game' *(R:1) *(R:2) *(R:X) I've noticed we have a mix, an example being Aura, Aura (R:2), and Aura (LINK). Or how about Natsume, Natsume (G.U.) and Natsume (LINK). Or maybe Cubia (R:1), Cubia (R:2) and then Cubia (LINK). Kulaguy 01:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I vote Era. That way it would much more obviously incorporate all medias from that era such as mangas and animes. --Rpg 01:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I vote eras, too. games can be misleading as if they appear merely in that game or as if it's an artical about a noncanon parody of another character. It may also help to put a different eras template at the top of the page. ::Example: or something. I can't code, but basically the message could be: "As Aura appears in three distinct eras of the series, she has three different articals: r1, r2....ect." characters missing from an era could simply have "no appearance" under said era. :--Falcon At 02:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops. I guess I wasn't clear. Era means of course Project .hack, GU, and then LINK. Game means versions of The World, that being R:1, R:2, and R:X. Personally, I prefer era. Kulaguy 02:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Then I'd say era still, BUT, I don't think we need to go adding tags to the Project .hack era articles. For example, the Aura pages would be Aura, Aura (GU) and Aura (LINK). --Rpg 02:14, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wholeheartedly agree. That's why I said no parentheses for Project .hack up there. I hate having parentheses in a page title. Kulaguy 02:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wait, I'm confused, what are you voting for? Revision era (and the more logical one) or Kulaguy's era (G.U. isn't an era, it's a game. don't you mean conglomorate? And isn't Link technically part of that project? Also, is it LINK or Link?)--Falcon At 02:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::G.U. is an era. It's also called Project G.U., but having (Conglomerate) on a page would be dumb if (G.U.) gives off the same meaning. LINK is technically part of Conglomerate, but it is still recognized as a separate era from G.U. and Project .hack. You would agree, correct? That's why having it GU and LINK would be better than naming GU "Conglomerate". Kulaguy 02:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Still, think about the borderline cases: ChupChopCase. It's Project G.U, but it's set in R:1; EotT(N) is in Projct G.U. but before even R:1. I'm not going to argue for conglomorate anyway, thus agreeing to the previous statement will not damper my argument.--Falcon At 02:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Era. Definitely Era. --Rpg 02:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think I'm gonna have to go with Era, as it makes more sense. Games is how I have it on the sidebar, but then I went and put the Epitaph of Twilight novel in the "R:2" section, which don't make a lick of sense. I only sorted it into R:'s because I wanted three separate ears, and separating into Project .hack / .hack Conglomerate didn't work (as LINK is part of Conglomerate). But I guess I'm willing to go with (no parenthesis) / (G.U.) / (LINK). Should I go ahead and make the changes on the sidebar?--OtakuD50 02:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would you put EotT in the R:2 section? It's not in any of the revisions, thus exempt. Besides, the revisions unify them better than the name of the revision's representitive game. --Falcon At 02:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Except that "LINK" isn't just a game, and neither is "GU" (I still refer to that era as the "Project GU" era and not ".hack Conglomerate"). The EoT thing is mainly me not knowing anything about it. I don't consider there being nearly enough info in there for me to make any judgments regarding sorting it, but I had to put it somewhere. Anyway, there's also stuff like the Terminal Disk, which is technically somewhere in between, but also mostly during R:1 if you think about it, but it definitely fits in with R:2. Thus, I think going with G.U. makes much more sense, currently.--OtakuD50 02:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :And RPG proves LINK is the 3rd era. http://www.apocalypsecheesecake.com/next.jpg Kulaguy 02:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::almost made me wet myself...........does that mean that LINK=the end is a lie! Whatever. This page is hectic. I'm going to OCD this page.--Falcon At 02:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::From what I heard, LINK was the last game of the series. That doesn't mean they can't make more manga/anime/novels. Kulaguy 02:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC)